


Green

by DeceptiveSnowflake



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mentions of unsafe binding, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Trans Louie Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveSnowflake/pseuds/DeceptiveSnowflake
Summary: Green is good.Safe.Everything the world is not.
Kudos: 42





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> CWs: Mentions of dysphoria; Mentions of unsafe binding; Slight mentions of transphobia (Let me know if I should add anything else !)

Green is good.

Green is the trees outside the mansion, concealing the child hiding in the security of the leaves.

Green is the hoodie, hiding the constricting clothing that should've been removed hours ago, but no one else was home, and he wanted to hold onto its embrace for as long as possible.

Green is the eyes of the trusted companion, peering at him from over his clipboard, disappointed but understanding.

Green is the scissors, hovering inches from long white hair, held by shaky hands, being thrown into a drawer at the sound of a knock on the bathroom door behind him.

"Llewellyn, are you coming to dinner?"

"Coming, Uncle Donald."

Yeah, green is good.


End file.
